Pretty Little Rave Girl
by SexyGreenEyes
Summary: Takes place between eclipse and breaking dawn. caution: spoilers. The battle was won, school was out, and its time for a little fun. Watch Bella blossom into a little bad girl before the big event  if you read breaking dawn you know what i mean  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...i dont own the characters or setting any of that ish, all belongs to S.M. i do however claim the series of events that unfold in this story. =] Enjoy!

BPOV

I convinced Edward to take me to a party on La Push beach. The Quileute's and the Cullen's made a new treaty to protect all of Forks together. No more "Crossing territories" bull crap. After the battle with the Newborns and Victoria, the wolves didn't seem as hateful toward the Cullen's. Everyone was finally getting along.

There was a huge bonfire burning and tons of alcohol and loud music. No adults were present and everyone was wild. Some people were swimming and some were dancing. Others were cuddling by the fire and there were several couples getting way too touchy-feely.

Edward and Jacob were joking with each other by a keg; it was like a miracle. I never thought I would see the day. Jasper was standing by Edward with that same pained look on his face again. Alice and I were dancing together amongst all the others who were dancing. I had a few drinks in my system and it made me let loose. Surprisingly I wasn't as clumsy as I thought Id be. Alice got closer to me and put her hand on my hip as we grinded against each other to the beat. We stared each other in the eyes and it seemed like everything but the music and us faded away.

She turned me around and I rubbed up against her. I looked at Edward and he had an eyebrow cocked and a small smile on his lips. I didn't know if it was the music and alcohol or if it was Alice that was turning me on so much. It could have been all three.

Edward and Jacob were both watching us intently now. I bit my lip and ran a hand up Alice's waist and their mouths dropped open. I laughed silently too myself and decided to tease them some more while dancing with Alice. She didn't seem to mind it and we had a blast.

After almost everyone drifted off from the party, Edward, Alice, and Jasper decided to take me back to their place for the night. Alice already called my dad and asked if I could spend the night, which he readily agreed for some odd reason but I didn't care. I loved spending time with the Cullen's.

I was way too giggly in the back seat with Alice. We just kept laughing at nothing. Everything was hilarious. Jaspers driving was wild and I kept sliding around on the seat. Alice and I kept falling on each other and it made the situation even funnier.

We made it to the house after a few minutes and Edward helped me up the steps. The rest of the family went out hunting, so it was just us. Alice made a brilliant suggestion to continue the party in the living room.

We turned on some music and continued to party. The dancing lasted up until three in the morning. We had lost track of time. The boys had left to go do something leaving Alice and I by ourselves resting on the couch. My head lay on her shoulder as we sat there. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I love you best friend." I slurred and then I went to kiss her cheek. She turned slightly and our lips collided. I jumped back in shock and she was already on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry!" She shrieked with a pained look on her face. I just stood there dumbfounded. "Uhm, I'll just…. go. Goodnight Bella." Alice disappeared and I sat on the couch. I couldn't think clearly. My mind was rushed with so many thoughts and emotions that I became confused.

Edward and Jasper came in to find me with my face in my hands breathing deeply. Jasper could feel my mixed emotions. I was shocked, confused, and part of me was excited. Tiny butterflies made my heart escalade. I was also slightly turned on again. Edward read his thoughts and was by me in an instant. I glared at Jasper and he shrugged apologetically.

"What happened Bella?" Edward took my hand. I smiled at him reassuringly and shook my head. He is way to protective sometimes. `

"Nothing. I promise. I think I'm just gonna go to bed now. Goodnight Jasper." Edward trailed behind me lost in thought. I sometimes wished I had his ability to mind read so I could know what he was thinking. I wanted to know if he believed me that nothing happened.  
When we got into his room I flung myself onto his bed and my body instantly relaxed. I was so sore and tired; my body seemed to sink into the bed. Edward sat lightly beside me. I turned to him and pulled him down to lay next to me. I cuddled into him and sighed. I was so tired.

"Bella?" Edward whispered after a few moments of silence. I sighed again and snuggled closer. "Hmm?" He just wasn't going to let this go.

"What happened downstairs?" I guess he didn't believe me. _Darn._ I sat up and smiled at him shaking my head.

"Nothing. I _promise._ I think all the alcohol just had a strange effect on me is all." Strange meaning lustful. Which was weird. Edward was the only person who has ever had that effect on me, but now Alice? It _had _to be the alcohol. I don't like women, let alone by best friend and fiancé's _sister_!

Edward looked at me skeptically. I sighed again, rolling my eyes. I climbed on top of him, straddling him. I rocked my hips back and forth and I could tell he liked it. He ground his teeth together and moaned.

"See? Just the alcohol." I teased. I bent over and kissed his neck. I felt the vibrations on his throat from a low growl. I persisted to grind my pelvis against his. When I felt his hard member it made me immediately moan and whimper. As quick as a flash Edward had rolled us over and had me pinned beneath him. He pressed himself firmly against me and I bit my lip. He was driving me insane and I wanted him now. I ripped his shirt open and raked my fingers down his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we grinded against each other.

I couldn't believe this was happening. The furthest we ever got was his bare chest and kisses. There was _never _grinding and moaning before. He moaned as I pressed myself into him. The intensity of emotions was too much. It was driving me crazy. I felt like I needed something. I couldn't figure it out and it was frustrating! I whimpered and the next thing I knew Edward wasn't on me anymore. I looked up and he was on the opposite side of the room.

"Dang it! Edward? Why do you always do that?" I ran my fingers through my hair and blew out a frustrated breath. He just looked at me with lust and pain. "I trust you! You should trust me." He slid down the wall and just sat there. He rubbed his hands on the thighs of his jeans and sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just too risky. I might hurt you." I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know. So you keep saying. But we've tested and tested this and you have always been in control until you stop and think. Id rather you just feel instead of think." I pointed out.

"Besides the risk of hurting you, there is also our agreement, remember? We are waiting until we are married." I sighed again. I totally forgot for the moment. I looked at him and he smiled. I blew him a kiss and he laughed. How I loved him.

I stood up and kicked off my shoes. I slowly undid my pants and slid them off my waist, letting them pool around my ankles. I heard Edward's intake of breath and I looked at him. He was licking his lips and staring at my panties. It was my favorite thong. I smiled and turned to the bed. I climbed onto it and crawled towards the head of the bed, perfectly aware that my buttocks were exposed and that Edward was watching me.

I settled under the covers and motioned for Edward to join me. He lay on top of the blanket and sighed. "Lay under the covers, please?" I asked sweetly. Edward glared at me and then finally got under the covers. I nestled against his chest and soon I was drifting off to sleep.

APOV

Things were getting weird. First of all, I'm friends with the wolves now. Second, Bella's and my friendship just got strange. And third, how come I couldn't foresee any of this? Oh yeah, because I always had my visions focused on Jasper. His future was clean though. He hasn't become amazingly stronger with his control since we've been around Bella. I need to stop worrying about him and focus on all of us.

It's been three days since I last seen or spoken to Bella. After what happened, I've been too embarrassed to build up enough courage to face her. Edward! Oh he'll _never _forgive me. He probably already knows, but I've been avoiding him too. So far no one has noticed my straying away. I've been keeping to my room.

It was only an accident; I don't know why I'm freaking out so much over it. I could have prevented it, _I think._ I saw a quick flash when it happened and it startled me so I turned to Bella and then it _did _happen. If I had just kept my head turned it wouldn't have happened.

I'm being ridiculous. I need to just tell Edward what happened and then tell Bella I was sorry for avoiding her. It _was _just an accident and it meant absolutely nothing. Friends kiss all the time. It could have been just a friendly kiss. I need Esme's help.

I found her in the kitchen preparing Edwards and Bella's picnic basket. They were going to have lunch in the meadow today, although technically only Bella would be eating. It was a lovely day for a picnic.

Esme turned towards me as I entered the kitchen. I did a quick search to see if anyone would be listening in on us and seen that everyone was all preoccupied and that it was safe to speak.

"I need your advice." I cringed. I never really asked Esme for advice. Everyone else always came to her though. I guess there is a first for everything. She smiled and took my hands in hers.

"Alice dear, what is it?" I shut my eyes real tight and I knew that if I were still human I would be scarlet red right now from embarrassment. I let out a breath and opened my eyes. Esme looked so calm. She never really ever got upset. I don't know how she could keep cool all the time.

"Well, er….the other day, at that beach party, Bella had a few drinks…..and then we came here cause I didn't want Charlie to see her like that..well I had a vision." I paused, taking a deep breath and Esme nodded. Her brows furrowed a tiny bit, but she remained calm. "The vision was of," I looked around and tuned my hearing to see of anyone was around again, and then I whispered, "Bella and I kissed in my vision!" Esme's eyes widened in surprise, "But I could have prevented that! All she wanted to do was kiss me on the cheek, but because I had the vision, I was spooked and turned at the wrong moment and, BAM!" She jumped when I said the last part and then busted into a fit of giggles. I couldn't help myself and started laughing too.

After we calmed down I explained that I have been avoiding Bella and Edward and because it was so awkward I didn't know how to approach them and that I was afraid Edward would get mad. She shook her head and smiled.

"Im sure there is nothing to worry about dear. When they get back from their picnic talk to Edward about it, and then when you are sure he is fine speak to Bella. Apologize for freaking out and for avoiding her. Im sure she'll understand."

Esme is right. They will understand. It wont be too awkward. I hope Bella can forgive me for avoiding her though. I squeezed Esme with a tight hug and went back up to my room. Feeling better about myself, I picked up my journal and started to write. No one but Edward knew that I wrote poems. They were my way of coping and expressing myself. I always felt better after writing. With a smile on my face I scribbled away.

I kept searching the near future to see when Edward and Bella would come home, and my visions always said 5:15. I looked at the clock and it read seven after. Eight more minutes until they would be home and I would have to face them. All of a sudden it felt like my tummy did a back flip!

I took a deep breath and as quick as a flash I was racing to the meadow. I didn't want Jasper or the others to witness this in case things _did _get out of control. I was almost there so I slowed my pace concentrating on what would happen. I didn't see anything with made me even more anxious and I bit my lip.

When I got there, I saw that they were just packing up the food. Edward had already sensed me coming and greeted me with out turning to see me. He was bending over to put the food in the basket when he froze. I think he read my thoughts. He slowly turned to me with a smile on his face. _A smile? _

'_Edward?' _I thought loudly in my brain so he knew I was "talking" to him. Just then he busted out with laughter. I looked at Bella and she looked puzzled. I frowned at her to show her I had no idea what he was laughing at. A few moments later Edward stopped laughing and with our vampire speed ran to my side. He whispered so that only I would hear, "You don't have to worry, I understand and am not mad. Make up with Bella. Ill meet you back at the house in a bit." He squeezed my shoulder and disappeared.

I slowly turned towards Bella. She had the picnic blanket in her hand and still looked confused. I trudged over to her and took the blanket and proceeded to fold it in less than a second. She had her hands in her pocket and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Listen, Bella. I'm sorry if it's seemed like I've been avoiding you…well I have been avoiding you and Edward. I didn't mean to be so shocked and awkward that night! I feel really stupid." I was constantly wringing my hands. She stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my middle, squeezing me tight.

"It's alright Alice. Calm down, its not a big deal. I'm assuming Edward knows and that's what he was laughing about?" I nodded. "See? Nothing to worry about. I'm ok, he is ok, and you should be too." She smiled. I felt so relieved that she didn't find it awkward. And I was so happy that she wasn't upset about me avoiding her. Now I just have to tell Jasper everything.

I hope he takes it as well as everyone else did. I would die if he hated me for this. Poor Jasper. I loved that man so much. Ugh! And his southern accent really got me going! Ugh, I needed to find him quickly and get it over with. I haven't really seen him in two days! What a nightmare this has been!

I took Bella's arm in mine and grabbed the picnic basket. I was happier for the time being as we skipped our way back home. I couldn't wait to get Jasper to that little cottage in the woods tonight. I smiled to myself.

AN: Please sumbit a review. Suggestions and small criticism is welcome. I DO NOT wanna hear how aweful the story is. I dont wanna hear its trash. So please dont leave any of that. I will allow "this story was decent but what could make it better is...blah blah blah." Lets all be nice here people mmk? thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Cottage

APOV

Jasper had _almost _the same reaction that Edward had when I told him what had happened between Bella and I. I had felt my heart start to race anytime I thought of it and he, having the "powers" that he did, was skeptical but found it utterly hilarious. I on the other hand didn't find it funny at all. There was nothing funny about being dazed, confused, and miserable; thinking you could never be someone's best friend again after something awkward happened between you two. Nope, not funny at all.

We decided to spend a couple weeks away from everyone alone in the cottage that Carlisle and Esme had given to us. It was our little haven. We had some wonderful memories here; snowball fights, races, cuddling, and lovemaking. The lovemaking was the best. It never felt the same. It was always magical. I don't know if it was because of Jasper using his powers to make it feel that way, or if it was because of us being so in love. I didn't care. It was always beautiful and amazing. Everything a girl could ever want.

We had been here a week already and were starting to get hungry. Jasper could feel my hunger, as well as hear it. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. We always had a blast when it came to hunting. I did a quick scan to see what we would catch and where it was generally located.

"Ooh, there is a mountain lion stalking a few stag about twenty miles east!" I exclaimed. I absolutely loved stag! Jasper didn't care much for it so he would go for the mountain lion. I sprinted for the door and was already almost halfway there before a human could say, "Fast food." Jasper was right behind me, I saw that he was about to trip me so I made a leap into the air and did a somersault and fell into a run, with out making a mistake.

We were almost there. I could taste the stag in the air, as well as hear the faint sound of hooves. I picked up my pace and as we came into a small set of trees, I saw a magnificent stag! I leaped, flipped in the air, and tackled the deer down. It whined and cried and tried to buck me off. I ran my fingernails along its neck quickly and forcefully, slicing it open. I saw Jasper wrestling with the lion. A few good twists and turns of his hands and he broke the beasts neck.

We sunk our teeth into the beasts' necks and drank. I could feel my body temperature rise a few degrees as the warm blood flowed through me. It was sensational. The way the blood caressed my tongue made me moan. This particular stag was almost as good as human. It was probably only because I haven't eaten in a week. I drained the animal completely and turned to see that Jasper was already finished. He smiled at me with that twinkle in his eyes again.

"Enjoy your dinner, ma patite?" I laughed at him and leaped into his arms. He twirled me around and then set me down. I then tagged him, saying, "You're it!" and took off running. I sprinted through trees and jumped grabbing a branch and flinging myself through the air to another branch. I was like that child book jungle man. Tarzan. It was actually rather fun. I spotted Jasper running below me under the trees. I laughed and grabbed another branch and flung myself really far into the air, twisted and dived into the trees, facing the other way and landed on the ground and took off running the other direction. Jasper didn't realize I had done that until we were a couple miles apart and then he circled around. I ran to the cottage and lay in our bed waiting for him. He was a couple minutes behind me. It was always so fun. He entered the house and tackled me on the bed. I laughed so hard as he attacked my neck with kisses.

It was so nice to get away from everyone for a while. Jasper was so good at keeping my thoughts occupied. I haven't once thought about Bella, or anyone else for that matter. I haven't been paying attention to the future. Jasper was meditating in the small living room on the floor. He was always meditating. I guess when you control everyone's emotions you need sometime to control your own. It made sense I suppose.

I leaned back against the pillow and let out a deep breath. I closed my eyes and focused on my family back home. Carlisle and Esme were perfectly ok. Everything was the same with them. I didn't see any danger or anything with them. It was the same with Emmet and Rosalie, nothing interesting or dangerous. When I got to Edward and Bella, I saw something I didn't want to see. They were practically making love. I knew for a fact that Edward's beliefs would prevent that, but there they were, she was naked on top of him and he was about to lose it.

I swallowed really hard. Bella's body was singing with every touch he made. I longed to touch her. I wanted to caress that creamy skin. I wanted to be the one to kiss her lips, her shoulders. I wanted to make her moan. I watched as her body writhed with ecstasy. I knew Edward wouldn't go all the way with her, but it was amazing that he has gone this far. All of a sudden he got up and slammed her onto the bed. He was between her legs and grinding his member into her. I heard her moan and I moaned with her.

All of a sudden Jasper was on top of me. He quickly stripped me of my clothes and in a blink of an eye he was naked himself. He thrust into me and I cried out. This wasn't the magical love making we usual shared. This was raw passion. Beastly and rough. This was unbelievably sexy. I couldn't think. I could only feel. I scratched my nails down his back and he growled in my ear. I moaned aloud and he thrust harder. I flipped us over so that I was riding him. He squeezed my strong legs as I moved up and down. I shoved his head to the side and barred my teeth. They sunk into his hard flesh and he hissed with pleasure. I felt the burning sensation start to build as I rode him. He thrust upwards as I came down. I threw my head back and started to scream his name. He thrust one last time, filling me with his seed and I fell against him.

We had never done anything like that before. It was new and exciting. I always thought that sex was for lovemaking and for being intimate and showing your love. Now I've seen a whole different side of it. That was pure passion and love. That wasn't love. That was animalistic. It was wild. It was for pleasure only. It wasn't for love. I liked it a lot! Just thinking about it I was getting turned on again. Jasper had that twinkle again. For the second time in a row we were having rough, wild sex. I just couldn't get enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

BPOV

Edward was on the other side of the room, breathing fast and growling. He was turned away from me. His shoulders were tensed and he wouldn't look at me. We had been fooling around. I was completely naked, and he was completely clothed. Grinding and touching, moaning and kissing and it wasn't enough. I needed more… but Edward wouldn't give in. He kept teasing me. Caressing me and making me writhe, making me ache… I needed more.

"You can't keep doing this to me Edward….." I pulled my panties on and stuffed my legs into my jeans. I was angry. How could you wait so long, hundreds of years and then when u get the chance you still wait? It was just ridiculous. I buttoned my shirt and sat back down on the bed. He finally calmed down and turned to look at me. If I didn't know any better I would say his eyes turned a darker shade of orange, instead of amber. Like they were changing to red.

"You know my views. You know I want to wait. I could hurt you Bella. What if I lose control? You know how I react to your blood…. You are driving me crazy." He came up to me and took my hand, kissing it softly. "You know I want you. Give it time Bella. Don't push it, ok?" I nodded, but what I really wanted to do was roll my eyes.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was after eleven. "Dang! Charlie is gonna kill me!" I promised him I would be home by ten." I rushed around gathering my things. "Where are my keys? And my wallet?" Edward held up both and jangled them. I smiled at him and grabbed them. He followed me out to my beat up truck.

"Drive safely." He kissed me sweetly and I melted. Any anger melted away in that kiss. I smiled t him and climbed in the truck. I started the engine and drove away. I knew he would follow me home. He liked to know I was safe. I loved knowing that he loved and cared for me. I just wish he wasn't so darn stubborn.

When I got home I found that Charlie wasn't even there. The house was really dark and quiet. He left a message on the answering machine saying he would be home really late. Something came up at the office. I sighed with relief. My stomach growled really loud so I made my way to the refrigerator. I flipped on the kitchen light and when I did I saw Alice sitting on the kitchen counter. My heart jumped and started beating really fast.

"Jeez Alice!" I exclaimed. The sight of her brought back those weird feelings I've been having. My lower pelvis started to ache again. She smiled at me and apologized. Then she slid of the counter with such grace and landed on her feet ever so elegantly. Why on earth did Edward have to be so stubborn? I wanted to be that graceful. I wanted to be fast and strong. And I wanted him to make love to me already!

I turned back to the fridge and looked inside. There was nothing to eat. I needed to ask Charlie for grocery money tomorrow. I closed the fridge and opened the freezer. There were a couple TV dinners in there. One was chicken nuggets, corn and a brownie. The other was a fried chicken patty with white gravy and mashed potatoes with corn. I settled for the nuggets.

I popped the dinner into the microwave and turned back to Alice. She was watching me intently. Not making a sound. It was making me nervous. I started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt and tapping my foot. She just kept staring. It was very weird.

"So how was your little vacation with Jasper?" I asked to try to distract her from just staring at me. Her eyes glazed over and she bit her lip. My hips thrust forward a little when she did that and it took everything in me not to moan. I wonder what she was thinking about.

"It was wonderful." Her smile was so devious. It was so different from her usual bright and friendly smile. This one looked mischievous, and it turned me on. "Jasper and I had a great time. How has your week been?" I didn't notice but Alice was almost right in front of me.

"It was great…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. She still came towards me and I backed into the counter. She was leaning in towards me and I licked my lips. "I'm glad to hear it." She whispered. She was still leaning in, and my mind was swirling. Our lips almost touched when we heard the microwave beep and we both jumped apart. Saved by the bell.

I heard her sigh as I poured ketchup onto my chicken nuggets. I sat at the kitchen table and she was back on the counter across the room. Neither of us said a word to each other. I just ate my dinner in silence. If you could call it dinner. My thoughts were so jumbled. I didn't know how to sort through them. What was happening between Alice and me? I was so confused.

I threw away the tray after I was done and then kind of stood there awkwardly with my hands in my pockets, rocking back and forth on my heels. How do you react after you and your best friend almost make out? Not just your best friend either, but your boyfriends sister? I was really confused.

I was in love with Edward, madly in love and I wanted him badly, but I was also lusting after Alice. She turned me on and made my body react in ways I didn't know it could. I've never been attracted to a female before. This was all so new and overwhelming.

I looked at her and she was looking at me. A hungry glint in her eyes. My knees almost went weak. I couldn't take it. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. She followed me but stood a few feet away. I turned around on the couch to look at her. Then I started to say things I thought I'd never say.

"I want you, Alice." I saw her body stiffen. I closed my eyes and moaned. "I am touching you." I reached out as if I really was. I heard her moan. I am running my hands down your naked back." I heard her whimper.

"I can feel it." She whispered. She leaned against the wall and started to run her hands down herself. I licked my lips. We stared each other in the eyes.

"I'm kissing you. Tasting your lips." I said. She licked hers in return. "You taste so good Alice." She whimpered again, and I moaned with her. "My hands are reaching for your wet, slick, pussy." I whispered the last part and she moaned really loud. I was getting so turned on.

"Mmm, I can feel you Bella!" Oh the way she said my name! I started touching myself and saw she was doing the same. We closed our eyes and imagined touching each other. We moaned and writhed. All of a sudden I started to feel my body singing. It started to escalate and burn deep inside me. I didn't know what was happening and it made me moan louder and faster. I heard her echoing me in the background and it pushed me over the edge. I collapsed against the couch and I heard her slide down the wall. We just lay there in silence. I started to feel awkward then I heard her whisper, "Sorry Bella." I heard the door slam and when I looked up I saw she wasn't there.

I went up and took a long hot shower until the water ran cold, then I took a long cold shower. Nothing I did could erase the dirty feeling I had. I couldn't erase the thoughts. Even though we didn't physically touch, it still felt an awful lot like cheating. What was I going do about this? I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep dreaming about those dainty cold hands, touching me and caressing me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

APOV

I needed to clear my head. I didn't know what to think, what to do, how to react. I paced my room back and forth. My hands fidgety and nervous kept combing through my hair. I don't know how it was possible for me to be fidgety. I was a vampire. Vampires don't fidget unless they are trying to blend in with a human crowd.

I sat down and let out an unnecessary breath. _What _was wrong with me? Vampires don't breathe! I leaned into my hands with my elbows resting on my knees. Everything was so screwed up. We definitely crossed an invisible line I didn't even know was there. We were in such a mess. I slumped back in my chair and my head collided with the wall making a _thud _sound.

There was a knock at the door and I could smell Jaspers woodsy scent on the other side. I took up meditating and quickly practiced a breathing technique. So ironic, but it worked. I calmed my thoughts and feelings and opened the door with a bubbly smile.

Jaspers hand was raised like he was going to knock again. He looked thoroughly confused and I knew it was cause only seconds before he could feel me freaking out and now I was calm and happy. Poor guy. I wondered if he could tell I was faking it.

I stepped aside and let him in. He sat on my chaise lounge and kicked off his shoes. I didn't approve of shoes on my furniture. The lounge was deep black, with crimson throw pillows. It was very comfortable too. I kind of pranced towards him with my hands clasped behind my back and that cheesy smile I was known for plastered to my face.

He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it. He pulled me down on top of him and kissed me making me giggle. He looked deep into my eyes and I almost let my guard down. I almost let my true feeling show. Boy was he good. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest. It was times like this where I wished I could fall asleep and dream.

BPOV

Edward was out hunting with Emmet and Carlisle again. Charlie was out on police business and I was home alone. I couldn't even hang out with…her. We were avoiding each other. It had been four days since we seen each other…. since…that night. Every time I thought of it chills ran up my spine and the hair on my arms and neck stood at attention. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

Suddenly an idea hit me. I glanced at my watched and noted that it was just after nine. That gave me plenty of time to shower and get dressed. I was about to do something I never thought I would do. But then, I already done something I thought id never do this past week, hadn't I?

An hour later I was showered, dressed and my hair was blow-dried. I put some make up on, grabbed my jacket and keys and headed out the door. I had phoned Jessica and Erika before I showered and they were waiting for me to pick them up by the time I got to their houses. I called for a girl's night and we were headed to Seattle.

We blasted hip-hop songs all the way there. I usually didn't listen to hip-hop but tonight was an exception. I needed to clear my head and just have fun. To not think about my problems and just be carefree.

It was almost 11 when we pulled into an almost full parking lot at a club called Chop Suey. It was one of the few clubs that let in minors. It was loud and crowded. We made our way into the middle of the dance floor and I just started dancing. The girls followed my lead and pretty soon there were a couple guys dancing with us. We paid them no mind and just had fun.

I grabbed my hair and shook my hips. I didn't know I could dance like this, although I never really tried. I just always avoided it when I could. Boy if Edward could see me now. I'd really knock his socks off. Two boys pushed in between the girls and me and I shrugged at them. They just smiled and started dancing with some other guys.

One of the boys was blond with blue eyes. He wore baggy shorts and a t-shirt with his hat on backwards. A wanna-be gangster. The other wore slacks and a nice shirt. His hair was slicked back and his teeth were really white. A pretty boy.

The wanna-be was in front of me, dancing awkwardly. It looked like a mix between break dancing and disco. The pretty boy was behind me, his pelvis dangerously close to my rear, grinding against me. I was getting weirded out. The wanna-be started groping my thighs and the pretty boy was caressing my hips. I looked over Jessica and Erica and they didn't seem to notice me freaking out.

I tried to walk away but they were persistent and wouldn't let me go. The pretty boy shoved his pelvis into my bottom and started to lick my ear. I tried pulling away but he held me tighter. They started to laugh and the wanna-be slid his hands up my inner thighs. I closed my eyes tightly and wished Edward was here to save me.

All of a sudden I didn't feel the creeps molesting me anymore. When I looked I only saw Alice and she looked furious. The boys were being escorted out by Jasper. No one really saw how he was manhandling them. They were all drunk and cared only about the music and dancing.

Alice grabbed my arm and led me away from the dance floor but I dug my heels into the ground and started to protest.

"What about Jess and Erica?" Alice rolled her eyes and snatched my keys from me. She stalked off and I saw her whispering to the girls. A few seconds later she was at my side, holding my arm, and dragging me out of the club. Jasper had the car pulled around waiting for us to get in. Alice got in front and I reluctantly slid into the back seat. So much for a good time.

APOV

The car ride home was silent and awkward. Bella sat with her arms crossed the whole time throwing a fit. I didn't say a word but I was furious. Jasper didn't even try to calm me down cause he was upset too. He knew what would have happened if we didn't show up at that club tonight. I shuddered at the thought.

We pulled up to Bella's house and she got out. I looked at Jasper and he nodded sympathetically. I unlocked my door and followed Bella inside. The squeal of the tires against gravel suggested Jasper took off. Good. I needed to knock some sense into Bella.

She was storming around the kitchen making unnecessary noise. It was a good thing Charlie was still at work. I waited and waited for her to calm down but she was being relentless. I finally gave up and shouted at her.

"Stop it! You're being a brat!" She did stop too. She looked at me with shock. I've never been anything but this happy –go-lucky girl. I bet this angry side of me was real surprising. Her surprised expression quickly turned to angry again and she stormed off upstairs. I gave her a few seconds head start before I ran after her quick as a bullet.

"What?" She screamed at me. I flew at her and had her back against the wall. She was breathing heavily, but looked terrified. I felt satisfied. She struggled against me but I didn't let up.

"What is it with you?" I whispered. "You just attract trouble. If I hadn't seen what they were gonna do to you….." I trailed off and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, tears were falling down her cheeks, and I reacted the only way I knew how. I kissed her.


End file.
